One day
by Lupin'sChocolate
Summary: How Severus makes his mornings more interesting at the expense of another female Hogwarts professor. Cute One-shot. Please review. Severus/OC.


A/N: English is not my firs language, so sorry for any mistakes. Let me know, I will correct them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except perhaps Alexandra)… especially not the whole Harry Potter universe and its content. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>She was late, despite doing everything in her power in order not to be late. Oh, what's the point? Wanting something never really helped her to achieve it. Her current situation was one, perfect example of such state of affairs. How was it possible that a grown-up, intelligent, independent and working for the most prestigious school of magic, woman was incapable of vocalizing her wishes and desires? And currently the incarnation of those desires was sitting next to her, eating breakfast, oblivious to her inner turmoil. She was transfixed by his smooth, graceful but precise movements. Those, relatively, uncomplicated actions rendered her almost incapable of thinking straight and focusing on the meal that was now impatiently waiting to gain her attention, getting cold. Upon regaining her composure Alexandra noticed that most of the Great Hall was, now, empty. But the other, more pressing matter, presented itself in a form of a pair of dark eyes staring at her expectantly.<p>

'Yes, Severus? Do I have something on my face?' she asked, masking her embarrassment, unsuccessfully of course, for her cheeks covered in deep blushes when she realized how stupid she must have looked.

'No, I'm not concerned with your face,' he answered, seemingly unbothered but her question, but still looking at her. 'I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of how such an educated witch, as yourself, would be incapable of organizing her surroundings and herself,' he finished with a sneer. She stared blankly for a moment. Finally, she realized what he was talking about. If not for the fact that she sat at the high table with the other staff members, apparently without their disapproval, Alexandra could have been mistakenly taken for a disheveled bum. Her baggy t-shirt was inside out, pants, suspiciously, looked like the bottom part of her PJ's, not to mention her, obviously, unbrushed short, red hair. The remains of the sleep still visible in her expression and lack of concentration suggested that her daily dose of coffee had not been ingested yet. Severus, on the other hand, looked impeccable as always. His teaching robes, though it was Saturday, neatly pressed and placed on his shoulders, boots shined and hair combed. Fully awake and conscious of her looks and his words, Alexandra stood up and spat at him,

'Well, I bid you a good day,_ Professor_ Snape, and shall not bother you with my presence any longer!' as quickly as the venomous words left her mouth, she was gone. How was it possible that a man she admired and fancied could evoke such opposite feelings? He could be charming and even flirtatious when he wanted. Sometimes later, he changed into this unpleasant and rude git. She considered telling him that It was like rollercoaster ride with him but she doubted if he knew what the rollercoaster was, anyway.

Back in The Great Hall, the only thing left was her voice still echoing around and the remains of her faint scent still gracing Severus' nostrils. He could not help but notice how her chocolate eyes glistened with the anger and how the flush on her cheeks made her look more beautiful then ever. Smiling to himself, he thought that this must have been the best part of his day. It worked every time. She was so easily riled up and on every occasion he indulged in observing yet another, even lovelier, symptom of anger on her face. Just a couple of days more and he will tell her...

Despite the fact that almost everyday, for the past five years, Severus loved to tease her about her lack of organization skills, Alexandra knew that he was the closest thing she had to a friend in Hogwarts. And she knew that he considered her a friend, too. She hoped that one day, she will gather enough courage to make him realize the depth of her feelings for him and not run away blushing furiously.


End file.
